vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kowalski
|-|TV series= |-|Child= |-|Movies= Summary Kowalski is ranked as Second-In-Command as Skipper's Lieutenant, Shock Unit (Mr.) Kowalski is the smartest, tallest (if unusually small for his species), and thinnest penguin. He makes his debut in Madagascar, a supporting character in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted and one of the main characters of Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie. Kowalski forms plans for the group and usually takes notes for Skipper. His knowledge has allowed him to take up positions where his intelligence is needed, such as being the team's medic as well as chief scientist and inventor. He tends to unnecessarily over-analyze simple situations. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, far higher with preparation. Low 2-C via chain reaction Name: Kowalski Origin: Madagascar, Dreamworks Classification: Looks like a Pygoscelis adeliae (Adélie Penguin) Gender: Male Age: 25 (Unknown if it is in penguin years or human years) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Multidisciplinary Scientist and Engineer, Surface Scaling (Can quickly run and climb up walls), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Preparation, Time Travel with time machine, Time Stop (Had a stopwatch in the episode Time Out that could stop time), Memory Manipulation via amnesia spray and Sonic Brain Eraser, Age Manipulation (Possessed a de-aging device in Rock-a-Bye Birdie), Empathic Manipulation (Can throw his enemy detector at opponents, which will instantly cause them to see Kowalski as a friend), Size Manipulation via Shrink Ray (As seen in The Big Move), Telekinesis with The Helmet (Summoned anything Kowalski could think of), Gravity Manipulation with Sonic Velocitizer (As seen in King Julien for a Day), Invisibility with Transparent Matter-Maker (Seen in Invention Intervention), Portal Creation (Can create dimensional portals, with one example being a portal that summoned a toothbrush from another dimension), Status Effect Inducement (Can take away someone's intelligence with the DeGausser. Has a motion-freezing device), Knockout Gas, Mind Reading via the Psychotron (As seen in Friend in a Box), Levitation with Hover Boots, Fire Manipulation (With Flamethrowers), Explosion Manipulation (With explosives), Ice Manipulation (With ice-based weapons), Resistance to Extreme Temperatures and Inhospitable Conditions Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Held his own against Skipper, fought evenly with Rico. Far superior to Alex the Lion and the rest of his gang, and he and his gang have stomped almost all the enemies Alex has ever faced), far higher with preparation (Covered the entire planet in ice cream). Universe level+ via chain reaction (Accidentally created a time machine and created a paradox that was going to make the universe cease to exist) Speed: Subsonic (A security camera has several problems catching the moves of his team. He and his team can casually move faster than metro trains just by sliding, and they have easily blitzed enemies that gave Alex a hard time) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Easily on par with Alex) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can break all the bones of the neck with a single strike of his wing. Comparable to the rest of his team, has also kept up with an elephant and stomped on enemies that could easily put Alex on the ropes) Durability: Small Building level (Has survived blows that would easily kill any normal penguins and adult humans, and frequently works with Rico, who is constantly packing explosives that can easily blow up walls and rooms. Has survived vicious vehicle accidents, plane crashes and explosions with no injuries most of the times) Stamina: Incredibly high. He can tirelessly work on his inventions and keep up with the rest of the team while in unfavorable conditions. Range: Standard melee range, far higher with his creations. Planetary with The Helmet. Standard Equipment: Any kind of melee weapon or firearm he can get his hands on, Often improvises additional equipment from the contents of Rico's stomach. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Kowalski is the team's premier scientist and go-to tech guy and quite possibly the single most intelligent character in the series. Despite being a penguin, he has shown expertise in engineering, theoretical physics, cosmology, biology, chemistry, and other disciplines and can create a working device out of practically anything if given enough time. However, he has shown himself to be scatterbrained at times, having trouble staying focused on a single task outside of his own experiments and feels the compulsive need to explain things down to the last detail. Weaknesses: Sometimes he has problems focusing on one thing and is grossly obssessed with science, because of which he is prone to suffering long episodes of sorrow, grief and severe depression if certain scientific criteria do not meet his expectations. Also often prone to becoming emotionally cold as seen when he told Private. Needs food, sleep, and water to survive, and is subject to metabolic hazards like any ordinary living thing. Feats: Respect threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Spies Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Madagascar Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Surface Scalers Category:Penguins Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Stop Users Category:Memory Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Size-Shifters